I'm totally gay for you, senpai
by Suzumiya Bren
Summary: Momotarou swifts his attention from Gou to... Rin? [Not sure if it'll be just this chapter or if there'll be more]


I'M TOTALLY GAY FOR YOU, SENPAI

Okay, this is the first fanfiction I ever write for Free! My head is so filled with RinMomo that I couldn't help to write something for those two. My grammar might be kinda weird since English's not my mother tongue, so I apologize in advance. Anyway, I hope you like it!

Fandom: Free! (Samezuka Swim Team)

Pairing: RinMomo (MomoRin)

Rin-senpai, can I speak with you? –asked the most recent acquisition of the Samezuka swim team one day after the daily practice.

Sure, what's up? –said the shark-boy who was collecting his stuff to leave the place and return to his room.

Well… umm… how should I say this… you see, everytime I start thinking about how extremely cute Gou-san is, with that brilliant smile, and her long red silky hair fixed in a pony tail that bounces at the rhythm of her pace, and then her big sparkling eyes, and her delicate figure like made to be embraced tightly… –Rin was starting to get upset at the words of his kouhai, what was he telling all that for? Moreover, why to him precisely? Was the kid expecting for him to be the middleman between his very own precious sister and that uncouth airhead?– I somehow end up picturing you, recalling your strong figure blending with the water with each stroke of your muscled arms, with each one of your amazingly performed kicks, swaying like a wave, fast and precise to finally emerge ever so cool and impressive. Then almost immediately I get all flushed at the mental image of your pectorals, and those collarbones! Enough to take my breath away! And I find myself longing for you to praise me, to recognize my swimming skills. I yearn for your hand to pat my head and rustle my hair with warm eyes or pat my back while addressing me a satisfied smile. –The older red-haired couldn't believe his ears, how on earth had the topic drifted from Momo giving account of Gou's cuteness to Momo getting flustered by the mere thought of Rin?– ugh! –cried exasperated the young red-haired– what I'm trying to say here is that I'm totally gay for you, Rin-senpai!

HAA?! –He must've misheard the kid or was being the victim of a very twisted prank– what the heck are you saying, kid?! Aren't you a fool for Gou just like your brother?

Well, yeah, I certainly like Gou-san, being so cute and all but I definitely like Rin-senpai best –replied the youngest of the Mikoshiba.

This prank's not funny Momotarou so you better quit it, I'll just pretend I never heard any of this –said Rin turning his back to the vexed kid and taking his half-made bag. He was being totally serious here; he'd never ever make a joke out of something like that! But for some reason he always found it hard to get the honesty of his feelings through; maybe he didn't say it right, he'd been told before that his pick for words wasn't exactly the best. If he wanted Rin to take him seriously he'd have to try harder.

Rin-senpai! Please wait! –at the call of his kouhai, the upset red-haired stopped. What was it now? Was Momo trying to test his patience or something?– I like you, an awful lot. So go out with me!–Rin twitched his eyebrows and turned to confront the bothersome kid. If it was nothing but a terrible prank he'll make the little red-haired regret messing up with him. He walked towards the anxious boy, looked him straight in the eye and pulled him by the shirt to kiss him fiercely forcing his hot tongue inside the other's mouth. Momo not used to being kissed that aggressively ran out of air quite soon and tried to separate from Rin by pushing him away. The shark-boy showed a crooked smile at his victory; surely Momo would insist no more on the subject. How utterly wrong was he! As soon as the boy gasped for some air and replenished his lungs cried in excitement– That's a yes, isn't it? Let's do it again! I'll be prepared this time so I won't run out of air!

Isn't he a helpless dork? thought Rin. Still, those golden daring eyes and that honest yet mischievous smile made his heart skip a beat. Yup, without doubt he's a dork, a very cute one, though, confessed innerly. Finally the older red-haired chuckled in amusement. –Yeah, why not… –murmured to himself rustling the kid's hair tenderly. Momo seemed nice, even if he was kinda dorky. It was the first time the thought of dating another guy, whatsmore a younger one! ever occurred to him. However, he didn't particularly dislike the idea and to be fair he'd been rather allured by that kiss.

My lungs are ready, Rin-senpai! I'll show you one of the reasons why I'm called The Sea of Japan's Otter Sea!* –shouted the little red-haired eagerly wearing a somewhat smug grin.

Baring his sharp teeth in a naughty smile and dangerously closing the gap between their faces the shark-boy said –Then, you better be ready cuz this time I won't let you stop to catch any air.

_Note:  
__*Otters are well known for staying for as long as 6 minutes under water without having to go out to the surface to breathe._


End file.
